I'll never love you
by RavenIsMine
Summary: AJ is crazy about Punk, but she's with Dolph. She knows if she loses Dolph she'll fall apart... but she'll fall apart on punk
1. AJ's crazy

**A/N: I hated the first chapter do I'm replacing it... The whole story is different now.**

AJ sat down in front of Vince with the Divas' title on her shoulder. "You needed me?" She asked. Vince looked up from his phone. "Yes, AJ Lee! The only Diva with her own T-Shirt." He boomed. AJ smiled and said, "What did you call me in here for?" "I wanted to tell you about your new story line. I've already ran it by Punk and Dolph." He said. "_Punk?"_ She asked. "Yes, you guys are okay right?" He asked. "Yes, we just haven't talked as frequently as when we had a story line together," AJ replied. "Oh, well I hope there's no hostility, because you'll be kissing him tonight." Vince said. AJ froze up. _'Kissing what I thought was the love of my life?'_ She thought. She fell hard for Punk. They stopped talking non Kayfabe after Money in the bank. Almost a year. "AJ are you okay?" Vince said. "Yes, it's just that I'm..." She paused to think up an excuse, "I'm hungry! Yeah, I'm hungry." Vince looked at her strangely. "Okay, are you ready for it? It's next CM Punk vs. Dolph Ziggler," He asked. "Yeah I'm ready." She said as Punk's theme hit. She got up and walked to in front of the curtain. "Where were you?" Dolph snapped, "Probably whoring yourself around." Big E looked at him. "Don't talk to her like that!" Big E said. "And what are you going to do about it?" Dolph said as his theme played. They walked out. AJ hates having to kiss him even though they're dating in real life. When he faced her she kissed him. She looked at Punk who was standing in the ring. _"I love you, I love you, I love you! Why won't you love me. I want you to love me, love me!" _AJ thought as Dolph got in the ring. The bell rang and AJ got lost in her thoughts.

_**Flashback...**_

"Phil, I like you a lot outside of the ring and your kisses they feel so real," AJ said smiling and twisting her bouncy brown hair. "Really AJ? Am I that convincing that you fall in love with me? I have a girlfriend, and yes I do love her," Punk scoffed. AJ looked down. "I want you Phil! No one else can have you! I want you to love me! I want you so bad and you don't even care. I love you so much and you don't even care!" AJ cried. "AJ calm down..." "No I'm not going to calm down! I thought that someone would actually care about me!" She cut in. Lita stepped in. "Hey AJ what's wrong?" She said. AJ looked up at her then slapped her in the face. AJ started bent halfway over and stated hammering at her ribs. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She yelled. Punk tried to get her off, but she slapped him too. Other people looked in too see what was going on. They eventually split the two apart. Lita had been grabbing AJ's hair and AJ had been punching Lita trying to get her off. Her inspiration was now her worst enemy.

_**End Of Flashb**_**_ack.._**

**__**AJ looked up at the ring long enough too see that Punk had won the match. She got up on the apron. Punk spun around. AJ smiled as she got in through the bottom rope. She already had a microphone. "Punk, congrats. I'm glad that you won your match. When I was GM you talked to me frequently, now it's like I'm not even there anymore." AJ looked down at her Converse shoes. "I love you, Punk!" She said dropping the microphone. She jumped on him and began kissing him. Punk doesn't know how real this feels for her. This story line is the best thing that ever happened to her. No one knows how much she really did love him.

* * *

**__**When Punk got backstage he was still wonder-stuck about how real that kiss felt. AJ approached him. "Phil, I really like you. Everything I said out there I meant it." She said crossing her legs and twirling her hair. Punk looked at her. Now he understands why it felt so real. "AJ, are you here to ruin my new relationship with Barbie?" He said. AJ looked like she was about to cry. "You made me have feelings that I've never had before!" She said. Punk was taken back a lot. "AJ, you're never going to get a chance with me! So just stop! I love Barbie and she loves me! So there's nothing else to be discussed!" He snapped. AJ gave him a crazed look. She ripped her shirt completely exposing her black bra. She began to scream and backed up towards the wall. Punk grabbed her wrists to stop her from hurting him and her. "Phil, what are you doing!" She cried. A security guard came and pulled Punk off of her. "What do you think you're doing?!" Punk said. "You don't touch her!" He growled in reply. When they were out of sight AJ laughed. She didn't know that this would make her dreams come true.

* * *

AJ sat in her hotel room and read a comic when she heard a knock on the door. She bookmarked her comic and opened the door. Punk stood there. "Listen AJ, if I do something for you will you leave Barbie and I alone?" He asked. AJ smiled and started to twist her hair. "Of course!" She lied. "What can I do for you?" He asked. She smiled and said, "Take off your shirt." Punk took his shirt off. 'Come in here and give me what I've been killing to have..." She said pressing their lips together.

* * *

Punk felt so ashamed walking back to his room, he loved Kelly this is what he had to do to keep her. He shook his head and put himself back together. He liked AJ a little bit after their encounter. He had to make sure no one ever found out about this. He's willing to do anything so that this won't get out there. "Hey Punk!" Kate said smiling widely. She knows and most likely she's going to blackmail him. "Hey Kate." He said. "Don't think that you're going to get away with this. Kelly and I are friends. I know how she can be. If I can tell then she sure as hell will be able to tell." She said. Punk groaned. "What do I need to do in order for you not to tell Barbie?" He asked. Kate just smiled. "You need to go tease Shannon about me. About how sexy I am and how big of a mistake he made by keeping secrets from me." She said. "Listen Kate, I'm not involved in you, Mercury, and Shannon's situation. I can't he's a poser and all, but I knew how much he loved you." He said. Kate looked down as Mercury walked down the hall. Punk took his golden opportunity to escape before he got involved in this. When he got back into the hotel room Kelly lay sleep on the bed. He felt horrible for what he did. He almost felt as if he killed her...

* * *

AJ laid on her bed and smiled. She thought about Punk. She heard a knock on the door. it had to be Dolph! It had to be. The door swung open...

_**A/N: That's all for today I own no one but Kate, from Attitude Era 2013. Please **_**_review, favorite, and follow. I can't believe Punk is actually developing feelings for AJ! What will Kelly do? What will Dolph do when he sees AJ naked in their bed? Find out tomorrow._**


	2. Bitch lost her marbles

AJ panicked, she thought of something. "What were you doing?" He asked, his eyes turning to slits. "Waiting for you! I know, toninght was horrible for us..." She said twirling her hair. "But I want to make it up too you," She said seductively. She pulled Dolph into a long passion-filled kiss.

* * *

Punk felt like he didn't deserve Kelly. She woke up when he layed beside her.

"What's that smell?" She asked suspiciously.

"What smell?" He asked.

"It smells like vanilla," She said sitting up.

"I just gave, my sister a hug!" Punk lied.

Kelly saw right through it. "I've met your sister before, she smells like chocolate," Kelly said. Punk was speechless for once in his life.

"You're cheating on me with that bitch, aren't you?" Kelly said standing up.

"No Barbs, you know I couldn't do that!" Punk exclaimed, while latching onto her wrist.

"Don't feed me this shit!" She spat yanking her hand away.

Once again AJ ruined another one off his relationships. How much worse can things get? "You know what? I think I'm going to go for a jog," Punk said.

Kelly shook her head at Punk. "You knew you were on thin ice! A woman like me, with a little boy, like you?" She spat. "You're pathetic!"

"Listen Barbie doll! I'm out there busting my ass so that this crazy, bitch can stop messing with us!" He said bending his knees so he can be on her level and pointing to the next room. "If you can't see that I love you, go back to what it is you do best··· lay on your back and stand on the corner!"

Kelly's jaw dropped, he never spoke to her like that. In fact NO ONE has ever spoke to her like that. She slapped him. "Don't ever talk to me like that again!" Shd said grabbing her bags and storming out, leaving Punk to his thoughts.

* * *

_**Next Morning...**_

* * *

AJ got up to go take a shower, when her phone rang. She looked at it and smiled. "Punk," She whispered while smiling. She answered it.

"Hi Punk!" She said cheerfully hoping she didn't wake Dolph up. She got up and went in the hallway.

"Hey AJ," Punk said, not as cheerfully as AJ.

"What's wrong babe?" She said.

"First of all, I'm not your 'babe'!" Punk snapped, "Second of all you and I mean nothing!"

"What! I thought you loved me!" She whimpered.

**"I'll Never Love You!" He spat.**

AJ began to cry and hung up the phone she slid down the wall and whispered, "I'll get you..."

_**OMG! What is she going to do? We all know that that bitch lost her marbles! What will she do? Tune in tomorrow to find out!  
Please Review!  
**_


	3. Sneaky Little Shit

_**A/N: I had to replace this chapter, I had to! Sorry for those of you who liked the other one. SEND ME A PM IF YOU WANT TO BE MY CO-WRITER!**_

AJ paced back and forth in her room she rented for herself. She grabbed her hair, bent halfway over and screamed. There was a brief knock on the door. She walk to the door and opened it wildly.

"What the fuck do you want?" AJ yelled scaring the man. She pushed the hair out of her face and gave the man a wild look. "Leave, or you'll regret it..."

The man took of running down the hall. Pleased with herself, AJ skipped to Punk's door with a can of hairspray. She knocked on his door. When he opened it she smiled. She really wanted to scratch his eyes out and kick his face in, but we had to play nice, don't we?

"Punk, did you really seriously mean what you said on the phone?" AJ said giving him one last chance to keep from her spraying him.

"Yes, of course I meant it?" He snapped, "I know I could have made a different choice, AJ I'm sorry for what I said earlier. We might be going at it like animals in a few minutes here." He said calming his tone.

AJ threw the hairspray from behind her back and jumped on Punk. "I knew you'd come back, they always come back for the back for the black widow." AJ said kissing him.

* * *

**__**When AJ was sleep she heard a door open. Followed by screaming she sat up with the sheets clutched to her chest.

Kelly was throwing things around and hitting stuff. "I was going to give you another chance!" She said throwing her arms behind her.

Punk just shook his head watching the five time Divas Champion. "Kelly, you weren't! I'm always there, but as far as I'm concerned the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. You don't love me, you never did. You used me for sex and it feels so tough." He said rubbing his chin.

"But Phil!" Kelly said touching his shoulder.

"But my ass! If you loved me you wouldn't walk out that door. When we were kids you always told me I love sex i love sex I LOVE SEX! Now, I know that's all you ever really wanted from me..." Punk said smiling, "NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Kelly cried and ran out the door. "You'll pay for this Punk! I sware I will kill you and that whore!" Kelly screamed.

"Why do I live this life? I don't belong in this world." Punk said sitting down on the couch.

"You dig crazy chicks, remember?" AJ said twirling her hair.

"Yeah I do, even crazier than you..."

"Whatever!" She said smiling.


End file.
